THE QUESTION OF INNOCENCE (REVISED AND SPACED)
by Southernguy
Summary: This is a revised version of a Jem fan fiction I posted a few weeks ago. Kimber has been convicted of the murder of Eric Raymond and is sentenced to death! As time is running out, Jerrica is at a loss as to how to save her sister.


THE QUESTION OF INNOCENCE.

A JEM FANFICTION

Chapter One: The Arrival.

The white, prisoner transport van was entering the rear gate as Warden Stephen Hardy came out of D Block. The warden was awaiting the arrival of a new death row inmate on this chilly January morning. He was a middle aged man with brown hair that had some grey in it. Stephen Hardy was uneasy about this situation he was in. He would be supervising the first execution in the state of California since the death penalty was reinstated two years ago. His attending staff was well studied in the process of executions. None of the staff had ever participated in the grisly process though. The lack of experience among them was a possible recipe for something to go very wrong. Luckily, the state sub contracted an experienced executioner from Georgia to carry out the actual deed. The warden spoke out loud to himself as he watched the van come up the road. "I can't believe this. I can't believe they are sending us a 21 year old girl to electrocute. It would be easier for us if it were some guy who was a complete maniac who deserved to die in such a manner. Not some kid. Not someone who would normally have their whole life ahead of them. What a damn shame." The van pulled to a stop in front of the door to D Block where the warden was waiting. The warden took a deep breath as the side door of the van opened. "Prisoner! Step foreword please!" The driver commanded in a serious tone. White, prison issue, sneakers landed on the gravel road with ankle shackles hanging above them. The warden took a quick visual of the girl. She was a thin, attractive girl, wearing an orange prison uniform, with strawberry red hair. She hardly looked like the murderer type. Stephen Hardy reminded himself that he had a job to do, no matter what his opinions are on guilt or innocence of the prisoner. "Was she any trouble driver?" The warden asked. "No. Not really. It was a long drive. She just cried a few times on the drive. She remained quiet for the most part. I can't blame her I guess." The driver answered. Stephen shook his head while signing for the prisoner. The heavy, steel door opened to the building and two large men came out. They were coming to escort the new girl to her holding cell. The guards took the young girl by the arms to lead her inside. She winced for a second, appearing to be in pain. "Be careful with her gentlemen! Her file says she has some broken ribs on her left side." The warden informed the guards. "Sorry boss. We didn't know. Sorry." Stephen was already getting a bad feeling about this. The guards should have read their briefing sheet on the new prisoner this morning. They obviously did not.

The two guards lightened their grip on the girl, and carefully led her into the cinder block building. They walked her down a long hallway leading to a door with two more armed guards waiting at it. They opened the door that led to a large, grey room with what looked like a large cage in the far corner. The girl looked to her right to see another door with black and yellow caution tape on it. The words stenciled on the door read, "Danger! High voltage." Upon seeing this, the girl let out a quiet but, noticeable, sigh. The guards escorted the prisoner into the holding cell and removed the shackles on her ankles and wrists. The girl looked at her new surroundings with tears in her eyes. Her breathing was becoming slightly labored as she gazed around the cell. It had a small cot with clean bedding. A tiny sink, and a small steel toilette. She slowly sat down on the cot and the warden noticed the girl was shaking a little. The warden began to address the prisoner. "Kimber Benton. My name is Warden Hardy. Welcome to D Block. Are you alright? Do you need anything, or is there anything we can do for you to make you more comfortable? Ms. Benton? Can you hear me?" Kimber did not say anything. She simply shook her head while staring at the floor as if in a trance. Stephen tried again. "We are all here to make you as comfortable as possible Kimber. This is very difficult on all of us. We don't want to make it any harder than it has to be. If you need anything, please notify one the guards. Does that sound good to you Kimber?" Kimber picked her head up from her stare. "I'm...I'm...Cold. May I have a blanket please sir?" Kimber said pulling back her tears. The warden smiled warmly at her. "Of course. We'll get you a blanket and we will turn up the heat in here too. Is that all you need for now?" "When is my sister coming? She is supposed to come stay with me. I need her here with me. Where is she?" Kimber whimpered. "I will let you know just as soon as she gets here Kimber. Jerrica Benton is on the visitor list. That's the only visitor we have on the list as of now. Is there anyone else you would like us to contact for you?" Kimber shook her head no. With that, the warden, along with the guards, exited the cell and locked it. As the warden and the guards walked away from the cell, they overheard Kimber talking to herself in a whispered tone. "Why don't they believe me? I don't want to die. I didn't kill Eric Raymond." The three men continued to walk along as if they didn't hear Kimber. They made their way to the main door and opened it. Another large man came through from the other side to meet them. He had a folding chair in one hand and a book in the other. According to regulation, a guard must be watching over a condemned prisoner at all times. Death watch is what they called it. The two guards, along with the warden left the room, leaving the guard at his post. The guard sat the book on the folding chair and walked over to the cell. "Hello, Kimber. My name is Ben. I just want you to know that if there is anything you need, I will be right over there for you." Kimber looked at him while wiping her face with her sleeve. "I...I...Think I'm good for now. Thank you Ben." Ben nodded back at her and resumed his post as guard.

Chapter Two: Assessment.

Kimber sat quietly in her cell. She was beginning to calm down a bit now. She began thinking that this was the most peaceful she had felt in the last two agonizing years. Life in prison, was extremely difficult for the young Hologram. The other women she was locked up with were mean and sometimes violent. On more than one occasion, Kimber fell victim to being beaten and sexually violated. The two years she spent in there were as close to Hell as Kimber ever imagined she could be. Kimber spent every chance she got, writing letters to the governor pleading for a new trial. She never received any response though. Now, this was the end of the line for her. Three days stood between Kimber and her date with the electric chair. A date Kimber never imagined would come. Kimber tried her best to not think about it. She calmed herself by quietly singing Jem songs to herself. Those songs reminded her of the best times of her young life. A time when she was truly happy playing music with her sisters.

Kimber was in the middle of singing the song "Like a Dream" when she heard the main door open again. The sound of high heels echoed in the room. Kimber leapt up from her cot! "Jerrica!?" It was not Jerrica. It was a slender woman with blonde hair wearing a black pants suit. She was probably in her late thirties. The woman smiled as she approached Kimber's cell. "Hello, Kimber. My name is Christy. I am the prison councillor here. I brought you a blanket. Warden Hardy said you were cold." Christy handed Kimber the folded blanket through the bars. Kimber wrapped it around herself, and sat back down on her cot. "Thank you Ms. Christy." Kimber said in a shaky voice. "Kimber, I'm here to tell you that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. You must be feeling so many things right at this moment. I don't want you to feel alone at any time. It can get lonely just sitting in here with your thoughts. I heard you singing when I came in. What were you singing?" Christy asked. Kimber's mood lifted somewhat. "It was "Like a Dream." "A song I used to play with Jem and the Holograms. I wrote it, so I know it by heart. My music is all I have left from that time. I wish I wasn't in here. I wish I was on a stage right now playing music with them again! Not here! Not waiting to be killed for something I did not do! I don't want to be electrocuted! Why can't you just put me to sleep like a sick animal? I just want it to be quick and painless and I know it won't be! It's gonna hurt really bad! I know it is! So don't feed me your you won't feel a thing bullshit! I don't deserve this!" Kimber began crying uncontrollably. Christy motioned for the guard. Ben got up from his seat and unlocked the cell for Christy to go in. Christy went over to Kimber, and sat next to her. She put her arms around the terrified red head to comfort her. "Okay, okay, shh, it's okay sweetie. Just let it all out now. I"m here for you Kimber. I'm sorry you have to go through this." Christy trying to calm Kimber. "I'm sorry Ms. Christy. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so scared. I can't stay calm sitting in here like this. I want my sister. Can you find out when she's coming? Please Ms. Christy." Kimber pleaded. "Very well then Kimber. I will see what I can do. I'll bring you something to eat when I return. Are you hungry? They said you didn't eat breakfast this morning before you came here." "I couldn't eat. My ribs hurt too much when I bent over to eat this morning." Kimber said holding her left side. "Warden Hardy mentioned your ribs were bothering you. Tell you what Kimber. I'll bring you some aspirin for the pain. Give me a few minutes and I will be right back. Okay Kimber?" "Okay Ms. Christy. Thanks for being nice to me. I haven't had anyone care for me in a while." Christy got up from the cot and left to get Kimber what she needed.

Ben sat back at his post with his book. He couldn't concentrate on reading right now. Instead, he went back over to Kimber to talk to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were Kimber Benton of The Holograms. I'm new here. This is only my first day. For what it's worth, I really like your music. I just wanted to tell you that Kimber." Ben said genuinely. " Thank you Ben. Maybe I will sing more for you later. It will be nice to perform my songs for someone again." Kimber gushed. "I'd like that very much Kimber. Sing as much as you want to Kimber." With that, Ben went back to his book.

Chapter Three: Flashback Two Years Ago.

Starlight Mansion, 1988. It was a usual morning that morning. Chaos as it was every morning. Jerrica, and the other Holograms were busy trying to get the Starlight Girls ready for school. Breakfast had just ended and the girls shuffled like a small army out of the mansion to catch their school buses. Jerrica was busy gathering tax forms for Starlight Music. She was on her way to the family accountant to see if they could make sense out of the mound of papers. Jerrica always stressed when the quarterly taxes were due. "Damn! I'm still missing the file with all my receipts in it! I'll never get this done in time." Jerrica complained. "Kimber! Can you help me?" Kimber came running to the room still drying her hands with a dish rag. "What's up sis? Man, you look stressed!" "Yeah. I'm a little stressed Kimber. Can you do me a huge favor and run over to Starlight Music to pick something up for me?" "Sure Jerrica! Anything for my favorite sister!" Kimber exclaimed. "Great! Thank you sis! All I need is a large, brown envelope on the desk in my office." Kimber gave her a thumbs up, and hurried to get the envelope.

A short time later, Kimber was parking The Rockin' Roadster in front of Starlight Music. She quickly made her way to an elevator, and pushed the button for the top floor. It looked like a ghost town on the top floor. It was still early in the morning so, the staff was still at a minimum until the afternoon. This was Jerrica's new idea to save money. Business expenses were getting too high to have a twenty four seven staff like they used to. As Kimber made her way to Jerrica's office, she was startled by a loud, crashing noise coming from the office! She could see that the door to the office was ajar also. Kimber rushed in to the horror of Eric Raymond laying on the floor with a huge knife buried in his chest! Kimber ran to him! He was still, barely alive. "Eric! What are you doing here? Who on earth did this to you?" Eric was choking on his own blood and struggling to breath. He could not answer Kimber's questions. In her panicked state, Kimber did something really stupid. In an attempt to help Eric, she grabbed the knife and pulled it out! Blood shot out from Eric's chest, splashing it all over Kimber! "Oh, no! Eric! Hold on! I'll get help!" Just then, a security guard heard Kimber screaming. He entered the office to find Kimber covered with Eric's blood and holding a large knife! He drew his gun on Kimber! "Freeze! Drop the weapon miss!" The security guard yelled. Kimber dropped the knife immediately. "Wait! Don't shoot! I didn't do this to him! I found him like this! You gotta believe me!" Kimber frantically explained.

The security guard was just following protocol when he called the police and later, gave his statement describing what he saw. It made Kimber look guilty from every angle. Her fingerprints were on the murder weapon. There was blood all over her. No one else was seen coming or going from the office. Not to mention the constant, ongoing feud between Eric Raymond and Starlight Music. The evidence against Kimber was piling up! No matter how many times she told her account of what happened, no one believed her except for her sisters. They knew Kimber would never do anything like that. The jurors only knew the facts presented to them at the trial though. After all, facts are facts in a court room. Kimber's cruel fate was sealed as the jurors found her guilty. The judge sentenced her to death by electrocution. Kimber almost fainted in the court room upon hearing this. They dragged her away kicking and screaming while still proclaiming her innocence! Her cries didn't matter, or make a difference. Jerrica, Aja, Shana, Raya, and Rio were frozen in disbelief. The whole thing was a media feeding frenzy! Every newspaper was plastered with Kimber Benton's face. The world seemed to be in shock and disbelief!

Jem and The Holograms were officially over. Jerrica told the media that Jem disappeared into seclusion and she had no clue where she was. Jerrica was lucky enough to keep Synergy hidden when police searched Starlight Mansion after the murder. What made matters worse, is that Jerrica was now bankrupt. She spent every dime she had paying for Kimber's defense attorneys. She even put up the mansion as collateral. Jerrica lost everything. She managed to remain a share holder for Starlight Music and sold the rest to Riot. The Starlight Girls were all taken away to live in other foster homes as well. The whole thing was a nightmare! Raya's father moved the family back to Mexico to get away from the reporters and craziness. Aja and Shana landed a gig in Europe with Craig Phillips playing in clubs. The Misfits disbanded too. They actually testified in Kimber's defense at the trial! Even they didn't believe Kimber killed Eric! Rio took a job in San Francisco with a stage design company. Rio and Jerrica barely saw each other anymore now. Jerrica rented a small apartment outside of Los Angeles. She cried herself to sleep most nights. At times, she thought of her sister as the luckiest one out of all of them. At least Kimber's suffering will soon end.

Chapter Four: 1990.

Christy entered the warden's office to find him sipping on a glass of whiskey. The warden looked up at her as she closed the door behind her. "You look like you could use a drink too Christy. You were just down there with her right? What do you think?" Warden Hardy asked. Christy took a seat and poured herself a glass of whiskey. "I don't think I can go through with this Stephen. That poor girl is innocent. Anyone can see that. We've both seen prisoners with real violence in them. That kid down there doesn't have a shred of it in her. How can we just murder her, and act like it's just a job Stephen? I don't think I can live with that." Stephen shifted in his chair. "I agree one-hundred percent Christy. I really do. I don't know what to do either. You know as well as I do, that this is all about politics now. The state is fed up with celebrities getting away with everything and buying their way out of jail. They want to use that kid as a pawn in their game to set an example. Unless some credible new evidence comes to light soon, I don't see them pardoning her. That's the way it is I'm afraid Christy." Christy understood what Stephen was trying to say but, it didn't make her feel any better about it. She decided the decent thing to do was to stay, and make it as easy for Kimber as possible. "Okay Stephen. I will stay and do my job but, I am not going to watch her die when the time comes. I refuse to." "I understand Christy. You're lucky that you have that option. Tell Kimber her sister will be arriving later this evening. We can put an extra cot in the cell for her if she wants to stay." "Thank you Stephen. I will tell her that. All she wants is to be with her sister right now." Christy decided to not drink her whiskey. She wanted to get back to Kimber. She pushed the glass over to Stephen and left his office.

Chapter Five: Good News.

Kimber was laying on her cot, staring at the ceiling fan when Christy returned. Kimber saw that Christy was pushing a food cart in front of her. Ben walked in front of her over to the cell. He let Christy in the cell, and helped her push the cart in. "I brought you some goodies! I brought some chicken noodle soup, crackers, water, and some aspirin." Kimber's eyes widened when she smelled the food. She didn't realize how hungry she was. "Oh, thank you Christy! I think I could eat a horse right about now!" Kimber admitted. "That's great Kimber! There's more where that came from if you want more? Anything you want, I'll get it for you! Just name it!" Kimber got quiet for a second. "Did you find out about Jerrica? My sister? Is she coming soon?" "Yes she is! She should be here later this evening! Warden Hardy made arrangements for another cot to be put in here for her. She is welcome to stay the whole time if you want?" Hearing this put Kimber more at ease. "I do want her to stay! Thank you so much Christy!" Christy stayed in the cell and watched Kimber eat her food. She hoped Kimber wouldn't bring up the electric chair topic again. Christy never witnessed an execution before and no idea what the prisoner actually experiences.

Christy did research the subject of the electric chair when she was hired for this job. There aren't really clear answers as to whether any pain is felt by the prisoner during an electrocution? There is only theory and descriptions on how the chair is "supposed to work." The idea behind it, is that if it's done properly, the prisoner is rendered unconscious the second the jolt hits them. It's designed to cook the brain instantly, and destroy the nervous system. Eyewitness accounts state that a loud electrical hum is heard, and the prisoner stiffens up violently. They also state that the odor of burning flesh and hair is horrendous! The jolt lasts for fifty seconds. The prisoner is seen to relax when the juice is shut off. They wait thirty seconds, and a second jolt is applied. The body convulses violently during the second jolt. A lot of the time, smoke, and even fire have been seen rising off the body. The prisoner's heart is checked after the second jolt. If there is no sign of life left, the body stays in the chair for several minutes to cool before the coroner removes it. "What a grisly thing to witness!" Christy thought to herself. She will never be able to tell Kimber the truth about what is going to happen to her. That would be too cruel to upset her like that. She decided to let the warden explain it to Kimber if Kimber demanded any details?

Kimber finished her meal and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. Then she swallowed the aspirin with a gulp of water. "Are you being so nice to me because it's your job, or because you feel sorry for me?" Kimber asked Christy. "Yes to both I guess Kimber. It's true that this is my job but, I really do feel sorry for you. I want you to know that I believe you when you say you did not kill Eric Raymond. We all feel that way about you I think. I can see you are no murderer. I work with real monsters all the time. I don't believe you have it in you to hurt someone Kimber. If you did, you wouldn't have those broken ribs right now. The girl that did that to you would not have hurt you so easily if you were a violent person. I know that much. I do think what is happening to you is wrong. I just don't know what we can do to convince the governor of that?" Kimber pushed the cart away and hugged Christy. "You really do believe I'm innocent? You all do? That means a lot that you told me that Christy. I'm so sorry you have to go through this too. Please don't feel guilty about it! I understand there is nothing left to do that can save me now." Tears filled Christy's eyes as she held Kimber. She wished she drank that whiskey now! "Is there anything else I can get you to eat Kimber?" Christy trying to change the mood a little. "No. That was enough for now. There is something I would like though. Can I get a shower and a clean uniform? I want to smell good for Jerrica." "Of course Kimber. That's a good idea I think. I'll make the arrangements and be right back, okay?" Christy did notice that Kimber was a bit ripe when she was hugging her.

Christy hurried out of the cell quickly to grant Kimber's wish. She came back a short while later with towels, a clean uniform, fresh underwear, a bar of soap, and shampoo. She even grabbed her personal hair dryer from her car. All Christy wanted was to make Kimber feel as good as she could in her final days. Ben opened the cell while Christy waited for him to put the shackles on Kimber. "Sorry about this Kimber. You know you have to wear these outside of your cell. It's the rules." Ben apologized. "I know Ben. It's alright." Kimber said. When the shackles were secured, Ben led Kimber out of the cell. They went out the main door, and down the hall to the shower room. The shower room was empty and cold. Kimber was the only prisoner in the building so she would have the place to herself. Ben removed the restraints from Kimber's legs and wrists and left the room. Christy handed Kimber the towels, soap, and shampoo, and took her to one of the shower stalls. "Take as much time as you need Kimber. I will be just outside when you are ready. I'll leave the clothes and hair dryer on the counter." Kimber smiled a thankful smile and started undressing herself. Christy left to give Kimber her privacy.

Kimber started to realize that she hadn't been left alone in a room in two years. She felt like a free woman again for the moment. She finished undressing and got in the shower stall. The hot water mixed with soap and shampoo smelled so good. It reminded her of Starlight Mansion. She would never see that great old mansion again. Kimber did take her time in the shower. She stopped when her hands were good and shriveled. She got out of the stall and dried herself with one of the nice soft towels. The towels and the clothes smelled like Snuggle! "Wow. They go all out for ya just before they kill you I guess?" Kimber thought. Christy re-entered the shower room when she heard Kimber turn off the hair dryer. Kimber looked, and felt much better now that she was refreshed. Her beautiful red hair was wavy and full again! "You look really pretty Kimber. You clean up very nicely!" Christy complimented. "Thank you Christy! I feel more like me again." Kimber answered. "Hey Kimber! I have wonderful news for you! The warden just told me that your sister has arrived!" "Jerrica! Oh, please! Take me back then! I can't wait to see her! We haven't seen each other since Christmas!" Without thinking, Kimber bolted toward the door! "Wait Kimber! Stop! We need Ben to put the restraints back on first." Christy called out. Kimber stopped just before she made it to the door. Ben heard the commotion and came in. "You ready to go back Kimber?" He asked. "Yes! Hurry Ben! My sister is finally here!" Ben put the shackles back on Kimber as fast as he could! Christy gathered up the wet towels and soiled clothing, and dropped them in a hamper by the door. They then quickly made their way back to the cell room.

Chapter Six: Jerrica.

Kimber had ants in her pants by the time they got her back in her cell! "Well, where is she? I thought she'd be here by now!" Kimber exclaimed. "Relax Kimber. They need to get her signed in first. The process can take a little while. She'll be here very soon, I promise." Christy reassured Kimber. A moment later, the door opened and Warden Hardy showed a beautiful young woman with blonde hair into the room. It was Jerrica Benton! Kimber's heart leapt when she saw her sister! "Jerrica! Over here! It's so great to see you sis! I missed you so very much!" The warden let Jerrica in the cell, and locked it behind her. Jerrica threw her arms around Kimber and held her with all her might! "Oh, I missed you terribly too sis! I came as soon as I could. All I want is to be with you right now. I'm so sorry Kimber. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this. This is all my fault for sending you for that stupid envelope that day. It should be me in here! Not you. Not my baby sister!" Jerrica cried. "Don't say that sis! It's not your fault! Please don't cry. Please Jerrica, I can't handle it." Jerrica settled herself and sat down next to Kimber. Jerrica glanced around the room still wiping her eyes. "I love what you've done with the place sis." Jerrica joked. Kimber laughed at the joke. "That's the Jerrica I know! Good one sis!" "So, are they treating you good in here Kimber? Everyone seems really nice!" "Yeah Jerrica! They have been really good to me so far! I just came back from having a shower. I wanted to look my best for you." "I can tell! You smell good! You look good Kimber. Just the way I will...I mean the way I always remembered you."

Jerrica had a hard time keeping the mood light. "How are you really doing Kimber? Please tell me." Kimber let out a big sigh. "I'm scared sis. I'm so scared. I don't want to be here. I want to go home with you right now, and forget all about this. I thought about it a lot Jerrica. I don't want you to be in the room when they, well...you know. When it happens. I don't want you to watch. I don't want that to be the last memory you have of me. That's the only thing I'm asking of you." Kimber was tearing up again. "If that's what you want Kimber. If you do change your mind, I'll be there though okay?" Kimber shook her head in agreement. They heard the main door open again. It was Christy. She was carrying a large, flat, clothing box. She gave it to Jerrica, through the bars. "Warden Hardy said you left this at the check in area Jerrica." "Oh, yes. Thank you. I forgot all about this." Jerrica said. "My name is Christy by the way. I am the prison appointed councillor here." Christy explained. "Nice to meet you Christy! I'm Jerrica Benton." "Nice to finally meet you Jerrica. Your sister has been so looking foreword to seeing you. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone for now. Remember Kimber, if you need me, tell Ben and I will come running." Kimber smiled and nodded her head. Jerrica watched as Christy left the room. "She seems very nice! I like her!" Kimber agreed. "Me too Jerrica! She has been really sweet to me since I got here. They all just want to make it as nice as possible for me until..." Kimber stopped.

The box caught Kimber's attention again. "What's that? Did you bring me a present Jerrica?" Jerrica became uncomfortable. It wasn't an accident that she left the box behind. She figured she would just get it later. She didn't want Kimber to open it just yet but, it was too late now. "It's not exactly a present Kimber. I just thought it was something you might want to have." Kimber had a puzzled look on her face. "Can I have it Jerrica?" Jerrica handed her sister the large box and held her breath. Kimber opened the box carefully. Jerrica watched her sisters eyes fill with with huge tears when she opened the box and saw what was in it. "Kimber. I thought it would be nice for...for..." Jerrica couldn't finish her sentence. "You don't have to explain sis. I get it." Kimber choked out. Kimber reached into the box, and lifted out a very lovely, satin dress. It was powder blue with short sleeves and a matching sash around the waist. It smelled like Starlight Mansion still! Kimber bought the dress the day before Eric Raymond was killed. She never got to wear it. Kimber hugged the dress to her chest and gently rubbed her face on it, taking in the last of Starlight Mansion. "Thank you Jerrica. Thank you so much."

Chapter Seven: The need to know.

The main door opened once more. Through it came Warden Hardy, Christy, and two guards carrying another cot. Christy looked at Kimber holding her dress. The image struck Christy's heart. "This is the most tragic thing I've ever seen in my life! That poor, innocent girl." Christy thought. Christy adjusted her mood to being light and pleasant. "Hello Kimber! We brought an extra cot for Jerrica!" Christy announced. "Oh, good Christy! Thank you!" Kimber said while placing the dress back in the box. Kimber then took the box, and slid it under her cot dreading the moment when she would have to open it again. "Alright Kimber. We need you to come over here and put your hands through the bars so that Ben can do his job. You know the drill." Warden Hardy said with a calm tone. Kimber got up and went over to the front of the cell where Ben was waiting. She stuck both of her arms through the bars and allowed Ben to put handcuffs on her. This disturbed Jerrica a great deal! She couldn't stand watching her little sister being treated like a vicious animal! They then unlocked the cell, and went about setting up the cot. Jerrica got up and exited the cell. She walked out to where the warden was standing. "Excuse me, Warden Hardy. Can I speak with you in private for a minute please?" Jerrica whispered. "Yes, of course, Ms. Benton. We can talk outside." The warden answered. "We will be right back Kimber. I just have to talk to the warden for a minute." Kimber smiled back at Jerrica and gave her a thumbs up with one, handcuffed hand. Warden Hardy showed Jerrica out of the room. He took her to a small office just outside the main door.

"What's on your mind Ms. Benton?" "I wanted to talk to you about my sister. I made sure the dress I brought her meets all the requirements we spoke about on the phone. It has short sleeves, it is knee length, and has no metal buttons on it." "I know Jerrica. We inspected it thoroughly before we gave it to Christy. Is that all?" "Not really warden. This is hard to talk about. Kimber doesn't want me to watch her being...when she..." Jerrica could not get the words out. Warden Hardy sensed what she was getting at. "Jerrica. Myself, as well as the rest of the staff here," know your sister is innocent. This is very difficult for all of us. Kimber is a very sweet young lady. We don't want to do anything to harm her. You are wondering what you can expect, if you do decide to watch it happen right?" Jerrica shook her head yes while trying her best not to break down. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear what the warden was going to say next. The warden continued. "Jerrica. Let me start by reassuring you that Kimber will not suffer when it happens. She probably won't feel a thing to be honest. That's all I can tell you." Jerrica shook her head at the warden again. "Okay. That's all I wanted to know. This is only going to get harder from here. It's going to be even harder after Kimber's gone. I won't have anyone then. I didn't tell the other Holograms that the date was set. They are all out of the country and wouldn't be able to be here in time anyway. I saw no need to make them feel guilty about it. You said you all believe my sister is innocent? Isn't there anything you can do to stop this from happening then? What if you all just refuse to go through with the execution!? What happens then?"

The warden wiped his forehead with his hand. "It wouldn't do any good Jerrica. Our opinion of guilt or innocence, doesn't exactly qualify as hard evidence. If we all refused to carry out the execution, we would all be fired and replaced with people who will carry out the execution anyway. Those people may not be so nice to your sister. It would be a horrible experience for her!" It was not the answer Jerrica wanted to hear but, it was the answer she expected. "So, you're saying, all we can do is help Kimber die? That's all we can do? Oh, this is a fucking nightmare!" Jerrica collapsed into the warden's arms. The warden caught Jerrica and slowly sat her down in a chair. He then picked up the phone, and paged Christy to the office. Seconds later, Christy entered the office in a panic. "What is it? What's wrong?" Christy asked catching her breath. "Ms. Benton was feeling overwhelmed and almost passed out. Can you stay here with her while I get her some water?" "Absolutely! Hurry! Just go! I'll stay with her." Warden Hardy quickly shuffled out of the office! Christy sat next to Jerrica and held her hand. "You okay Jerrica? You look a little pale. Just sit and relax." Christy comforted Jerrica. "I appreciate all you've done for my sister Christy. It's nice that you are all trying so hard to help Kimber. She needs all the love we can give her now." "It's a pleasure Jerrica. Kimber is growing on all of us here. We really love her. I wish we met under different circumstances. Believe me Jerrica. We are going to miss Kimber terribly too! You are not alone in that." Jerrica squeezed Christy's hand. "Thank you Christy."

The warden returned with a bottle of water and two Tylenol for Jerrica. Jerrica was feeling better now. She wanted to get back to be with Kimber. When she felt settled enough, they went back to the cell.

Chapter Eight: Sleep.

Kimber was talking to Ben when they returned from the office. She seemed excited! "Jerrica! Guess what? Ben is bringing me a guitar tomorrow. I promised to play some of my songs for him!" Ben blushed a little. "It's nothing really. I bought the guitar for my son a few years ago. He lost interest after my wife died. I can't believe how fast he's grown up! He's trying to get into college now! That's why I took this job. It pays enough for me to be able to send him to a good school." Ben added. Jerrica put her hand on Ben's shoulder. "That's very nice of you Ben! I'm sure my sister won't disappoint you. She's the real talent in the family." Ben opened the cell door and let Jerrica back in. Her cot was all set up in the cell with clean linens and a soft pillow. Jerrica brought a suitcase with her. It was still in her car. She figured she would get it in the morning, maybe while Kimber showered. Her clothes were still clean and would do just fine for the night. It didn't matter to Jerrica. She just wanted to enjoy every precious second she had left with Kimber. Christy came over to the cell. "Is there anything I get for you ladies? Kimber. You had a long day. Would you like something to help you sleep? A good night's sleep will be very good for you." Kimber thought about the offer. "Sure Christy. I don't sleep well in these places." "Alright Kimber. I'll bring you some sleeping pills." Christy then left to fetch the pills. Warden Hardy said goodnight and went home to his wife. Ben was relieved from his post until the morning. He was replaced with an older gentleman who introduced himself as, "Eddy." Eddy wasn't very talkative but, seemed nice enough. It was obvious that he was unaware of what the rest of the staff was feeling. Eddy simply sat in his chair reading his book. Jerrica and Kimber were left pretty much alone until morning. They talked for a while until the sleeping pills took affect on Kimber. She laid down on her cot and Jerrica covered her with a blanket. Jerrica kissed Kimber on the cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

Jerrica did not get much sleep that night. She sat up on her cot just watching her little sister sleep peacefully. She wondered if that's what Kimber will look like laid out in a coffin? Jerrica had already made all the burial arrangements. She picked out a casket with soft, pink, silk, lining. She bought a beautiful white gown to bury her in. Kimber would be laid to rest in the family plot with their mother and father. All these thoughts raced through Jerrica's mind torturing her. Jerrica secretly pondered serious thoughts of suicide after the funeral was over. How could she continue to live on after all this was over? How could anyone? In just two days, they will come and drag Kimber, kicking and screaming no doubt, to her end. Jerrica knew her sister better than anyone else. She knew that when that moment comes, Kimber will not be able to maintain composure. Jerrica didn't entirely believe what Warden Hardy told her about there being no pain. She could only hope and pray that it will be quick. The warden told her on the phone that the dress she brought Kimber, will not be reusable after the execution. He did not elaborate any further. Jerrica wished he never said that to her. It only left more for the imagination to ponder. It was all so ugly and unfair. Jerrica finally exhausted herself enough to sleep for a few hours, only to awake to this same ongoing nightmare.

Chapter Nine: An Unwanted Visitor.

Kimber awoke the next morning to the warden and another man entering the room. The man was dressed in a white oxford shirt, and tan slacks. Kimber heard him talking to the warden. She could hear he had a southern accent. The man looked over at Kimber for a brief moment but, did not come any closer. Warden Hardy opened the door with the caution tape on it, and let the man in. Kimber heard him say to the man, "This is where it is. Right in here." Kimber tensed up upon hearing that! She knew what the "it" was. That is the room Kimber would die in. "They are getting the chair ready for me already!" Kimber thought to herself. The warden came out of the room, and closed the door. "Good morning Kimber. Did you sleep well?" The warden asked. "Who is that man warden? Wha...what's he doing in there?" "Kimber. You need not worry yourself with that right now. Just relax and enjoy your time with your sister." The warden answered with a phoney smile. Kimber didn't persist in her questioning. The girl wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was happening.

All the commotion woke Jerrica from a shallow sleep. She sat up on the cot and rubbed her eyes. "What's going on Kimber?" Kimber shrugged her shoulders. Warden Hardy spoke again. "Ms. Christy will be in soon to check on you girls. She's bringing breakfast for both of you. Then, you are welcome to take showers and change clothing. We have something nice planned for you both today! You are going to be allowed outside for exercise! We have a wonderful garden for you to enjoy. You don't need to be cooped up in here all day. That's not good for you." What Warden Hardy was saying wasn't all true. They needed to get Kimber out of the building for at least an hour. They were going to be doing test runs on the chair this morning with the executioner. This will cause the lights to flicker all over the building. There was no need for Kimber to see that! The poor girl is already likely to have a heart attack from the stress of it all! Jerrica spoke up. "Well that certainly sounds nice! Doesn't it sis?" Kimber said nothing back. Jerrica noticed that Kimber was holding her left side with her hand as she sat up. She seemed to be in pain. "What's wrong with your side Kimber?" Jerrica asked. "A couple of girls jumped me in the yard last week. Two of my ribs were broken. They took me to the infirmary and told me to just deal with the pain. They were so heartless in that place." Jerrica was infuriated! She wanted to sue the living shit out of the state of California after all this was over! The tension was broken by the sound of Christy entering the room. She was dressed in a brown pants suit and her blonde hair was up in a bun. She was bringing in the breakfast cart. Eddy opened the cell to let her in because Ben was running late. The food smelled very good! It consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and juice. There were two aspirin on Kimber's napkin also. Kimber was in more pain than she let on. She was happy to see the aspirin! She took them immediately. Jerrica's anger broke. "Wow! What a feast! Everything looks wonderful Christy! Thank you!" Jerrica praised. "No problem Jerrica! I'll just leave you ladies to enjoy your breakfast, and I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Jerrica and Kimber began to eat with minimal conversation.

Chapter Ten: Morning Events.

Christy returned with Warden Hardy thirty minutes later. The girls were just finishing their breakfast. "Was everything satisfactory with breakfast?" The warden asked. "Oh, yes! Everything was very good!" Jerrica complemented. Kimber remained quiet. "You okay Kimber?" Christy asked. Kimber looked stressed. "Yeah, I guess so. My ribs are hurting again." The warden unlocked the cell door. "Come then Kimber. We'll have the nurse take a look at those ribs. Then you can have a shower and fresh clothes. Ms. Christy will take you." The warden suggested. Kimber wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up. Eddy then entered the cell and put the shackles on Kimber. Christy escorted Kimber to the nurse, leaving Jerrica and the warden to talk. "I can take you to your car to get a change of clothes if you'd like Jerrica? I'm sure you want to take a shower as well? Come with me and we will get you taken care of." Warden Hardy walked Jerrica all the way to the visitor's parking lot where she was parked. Once outside, the warden began a more serious conversation. "I need to speak to about a few things Jerrica. I want you to make the most of today with your sister. We want to keep her as at ease as we can. Tomorrow will be a little less casual. As much as I hate this, we have procedures scheduled for tomorrow that I am afraid may stress Kimber out a bit." Jerrica got very concerned. "Procedures? What kind of Procedures?" She asked. The warden stiffened. "Well, Jerrica, we will be asking your sister what she will want to eat for her last meal in first. Two guards will be placed in the cell room all day. Ben will be one of them. It's procedure to put a condemned prisoner on suicide watch the day of their execution. We will also have a medical examiner give Kimber a physical. This is to document her state of health for the coroner. A little later, we will serve her her last meal. After that, she will be allowed a shower. When she returns from her shower, we have to shave her arms, her legs, and the top of her head. Just a small patch on her head. She'll look fine for the funeral. It's to ensure proper flow of the electricity through her body. She will then be fitted with a diaper. We so this because she will lose control of her bodily functions when the current surges through her. She can put her dress on once that's done. We will give her the option of taking a mild sedative if she wants one? Then, she will be taken to the execution chamber. That's the procedure. I'm sorry Jerrica." Jerrica leaned against her car and began to shake. This was going to be horrible for Kimber no matter how nice they try to make it for her! "That's why I'm telling you to make today as special as possible Jerrica. Tomorrow won't be so easy." Jerrica removed the hand that she was covering her face with. "I understand Warden Hardy. I appreciate you telling me that. I will do my best to help you." Warden Hardy smiled at her. "Come on. Let's get out of the cold and get you that shower Jerrica."

Chapter Eleven: The Garden.

Ben was taking his post just as Jerrica and Kimber were returning from their morning showers. He was setting a guitar case on the floor. Kimber was thrilled to see the guitar! Ben was appointed to take them to the garden. It was an indoor garden. It had tall, brick walls with a large skylight. It really was a beautifully manicured place. It had a gazebo at the other end with three wooden benches on it. Even though it was nice and warm inside the garden, they were able to see snow beginning to fall outside. It had a serene feel to it. Ben took the shackles off of Kimber and handed her the guitar case. Kimber was taking in deep breaths. The garden smelled amazing with all of the different kinds of flowers growing in it. Jerrica tried to put the conversation with the warden out of her mind for now. She wanted this moment to be special as much as Kimber did. Ben set up his guard post by the entrance to the garden. He smiled at the both of them. "You two enjoy your time together. I'll be right here if you need me." Ben stated. "Thanks Ben." Kimber said with a warm smile. The two sisters slowly walked down the path through the garden. Neither one spoke for quite a while. The reality was creeping in more now. Finally, Jerrica spoke. "How you holding up kid? You can talk to me you know?" Kimber stopped walking. "I'm holding up okay considering I guess, Jerrica. I wish this hole thing was a bad dream. I keep thinking about tomorrow. Everything I do will be my last time doing it. My last sunrise, last breakfast, last time brushing my teeth, last shower, last time for everything Jerrica." Kimber beginning to sob. Jerrica hugged her sister tightly. "Kimber, we'll get through this together I promise. I'm gonna miss you so very much sis. I don't know how I'm going to be able to live after this. You are the lucky one Kimber! At least you'll be with mom and dad again. I'll tell you a secret sis. If you leave me tomorrow, I won't be able to go on living anymore." "You better not be saying what I think you are, Jerrica Benton! You better not do that to yourself! Promise me you won't Jerrica!" "Alright Kimber. I promise. I swear I won't. I'm sorry I upset you." Kimber hugged her sister again.

They continued to walk until they reached the gazebo. Kimber took the guitar and sat on one of the benches. She tuned it and began to play. Jerrica recognized the song right away. Kimber began to sing. "Seasons come, seasons go, but you're always there in my heart." Jerrica stood there and listened while Kimber played and sang the song. It was the song Kimber wrote for Father's Day. Tears ran down Jerrica's face. Kimber ended the song, letting the last chord echo off the brick walls. Jerrica clapped lightly for Kimber. "Get up here and sing one with me sis!" Kimber beckoned. Jerrica joined Kimber on the gazebo. Kimber started playing again. Jerrica recognized this one too. She began to sing it. "Can't get my love together. No matter how I try. Can't get my love together. Don't know the reasons why." More songs followed: "Like a Dream, Jem Girls, Twilight In Paris, The Mood I'm In, Rock n' Roll Forever, and Only The Beginning." They played together for hours. For the time they spent playing music, all time stood perfectly still. Jerrica began wondering if she was doing the right thing not telling the other Holograms what was happening? It was too late to do anything about it now. It was starting to get late. Jerrica and Kimber would have to start their way back inside. They packed the guitar up, and started their walk back to Ben's post.

Chapter Twelve: The Staff Meeting.

While Jerrica and Kimber were out in the garden, the executioner was performing tests on the electric chair. Everything would have to check out just right with it before he approved it for use. All the lights in the building dimmed and flickered while he tested the chair. When testing was complete, the executioner gave his approval, and left the premises for the day. Ben had radioed ahead, reporting that he was bringing Jerrica and Kimber back inside. Warden Hardy and Christy were waiting in the holding cell area. The warden took this opportunity to talk to Christy about something that was on his mind. "Christy, I've been thinking about this whole thing a lot. I need to know if you would do something for me? Not so much for me but, for Kimber." "Okay Stephen, I'm listening." Christy responded. "I have extra guards coming here tomorrow to assist us if we need them. Some will be there for the suicide watch, some will be there to help with the restraints on the chair, and two will be there to take Kimber to the chair. I was thinking it will be better to not have strangers take her in there. What I'm asking you Christy, is if you and Ben will perform that task instead? I think Kimber would be more calm if it was you and Ben that walked her to the execution chamber." Christy took a very deep breath while considering the proposal. "I'll do it Stephen. I think you are right. Having strangers just scoop her up, and drag her in there, will be terrifying for her! I'll do it only under one condition. Once she's in the chair, I'm leaving the room. I won't watch her die. Ben can stay in there if he wants, but, not me. I can come back in here and wait with Jerrica. God knows she's going to be an emotional mess at that time. I think that would be the best plan." "Alright Christy." The warden agreed.

Before they could say anything further, Ben returned with Jerrica and a shackled Kimber. Jerrica was carrying the guitar which she set down in the corner of the room. Warden Hardy greeted them. "How did you like our garden? I hope you both enjoyed it!" "It's a beautiful place warden. Kimber and I enjoyed it very much!" Jerrica answered. Ben took Kimber back to her cell and removed her shackles. The warden stopped Jerrica before she entered the cell. "Excuse me Jerrica. I need a moment alone with your sister please." Jerrica paused. "Um, okay. Sure." Jerrica said with suspicion in her voice. Christy showed Jerrica out of the room, and the warden entered the cell with Kimber. Kimber sat down on her cot and anxiously waited for the warden to speak. "Kimber. I'm sorry to bring this up now but, you know tomorrow is the day." Kimber began to fidget on her cot. Her eyes were welling with tears that she tried to hide from the warden. "Yes. I do." Kimber said with her head down. The warden continued. "Well, Kimber, I wanted to ask you if there was anything special you might want us to make you for dinner tomorrow night? Anything you want. You don't have to answer me right now. You can think about it, and let me know later." Kimber was having a hard time thinking straight. She couldn't think of anything. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I want...a hot fudge sundae with lots of peanuts and whipped cream. I also want an extra thick, peach milk shake." "You got it Kimber. I'll make sure everything is prepared perfectly for you." With that, the warden exited the cell, with Ben locking it behind him.

Chapter Thirteen: A Final Performance.

Christy and Jerrica returned to the cell a little while later with the dinner cart. Ben opened the cell, and let them in. Christy was the first to see that Kimber appeared to be in a bit of a daze. Christy didn't have to ask why. She knew the conversation with the warden no doubt upset her. Jerrica also knew what the warden asked Kimber. Jerrica helped Christy set up the dinner trays. Then, Christy left them alone to eat. Dinner tonight was steak, mashed potatoes, and mixed vegetables with water and iced tea. Two aspirin where once again on Kimber's napkin. Kimber just sat there staring at her food. "Come on sis! You have to eat something. You'll get sick if you don't eat." Jerrica said. "What does it matter if I get sick anymore, Jerrica? I'm not hungry anyway. I don't feel good." Kimber said in a solemn tone. Jerrica lost her appetite as well. They just sat there in quiet, watching their feasts get cold. When Christy returned, she was upset to see that Jerrica and Kimber did not eat. Christy didn't say a word. She knew exactly why Kimber didn't eat. She turned and left to find the warden. She ran right to his office and slammed the door behind her! "What's with you Christy?" The warden asked. "Dammit Stephen! Why did you do that to her? You should have waited til tomorrow to ask her about her last meal! You upset her so badly that she is refusing to eat! We agreed we wouldn't get into any execution business with Kimber today!" Christy fumed out. "I'm sorry Christy. I made a mistake by jumping the gun. I guess I figured it would take some of the stress off of tomorrow you know?" Stephen said sheepishly. "Oh yeah, like tomorrow won't be stressful enough? Do think any of us are going to get any sleep tonight worrying about that poor girl in there!? Tomorrow is gonna be the worst day of my life! I don't need this adding to the stress of this shit! Now, I have to come up with a way to lighten the mood before it gets worse! Thanks Stephen, for putting this on me now!" Stephen did not know what to say. He was feeling terrible about what he had done.

Christy grabbed the walkie from the warden's desk and radioed Ben. "Ben! Ben! Can you hear me?" "Yes Christy. What's up?" "Ben, I need you to come to the main warden's office right now please." "I can't leave my post Christy. You know that." "I don't give a shit Ben! Get your ass in here on the double!" Christy growled. Ben came rushing in seconds later! "What's going on Christy?" Ben asked. "Ben. I need you to go to the storage room and get five folding chairs for me. I want you to take them to the holding room and set them up." Christy ordered. Ben looked the the warden for assurance. Stephen nodded yes at Ben. "Okay then. I'll go get the chairs." Stephen gave Christy a puzzled look. Christy didn't say anything further. She simply motioned for Stephen to come with her. They both left the office and returned to the holding area. Ben made it back a minute later with the chairs. Jerrica and Kimber were standing in the cell wondering what was going on? Christy set the chairs up with one set apart from the others. She then pulled Ben's guitar out of the case and walked over to the cell with Ben. Everyone had a confused look on their face. Especially Warden Hardy. "What are you waiting for Ben? Unlock the cell." Ben looked at Christy strangely. He turned to get the shackles from the hook on the wall. Christy grabbed his arm to stop him! "No Ben. No." "But, Christy, I can't just..." Ben hesitated. He re-gathered his thoughts, and unlocked the cell. "What's this all about?" Jerrica asked, in confusion. Christy held up the guitar and smiled. "Ms. Kimber Benton. Can we have the great honor of having you play for us?" Kimber's cheeks turned as red as her hair! "Oh. Oh. Yes! I would love to play for you all!" Kimber said, tearing up once again.

Kimber took the guitar from Christy's hand and sat in the singled out folding chair. Jerrica, along with the rest of them, took a seat across from Kimber. Kimber looked over at Jerrica. "What are you doing sitting over there sis? You're not getting off the hook that easy! Get your butt up here, and sing with me!" Jerrica chuckled, and pulled her chair next to Kimber's. "Ya ready sis?" "Ready!" Kimber counted them off and tore into "Rock n' Roll Forever!" Jerrica tapped her foot, and started singing the opening lines of the song. Her huge, powerful voice filled the room! "Have you heard the latest craze? They're playin' it every day, yeah!" Jerrica belted out. Ben looked over at the others with a look of pure shock! They quickly realized, the show they were getting, was far more than what they bargained for! Jerrica may have been sitting there but, it was Jem's voice coming out of her. The audience of three was stunned. Now, they all knew the truth about who Jem really was! They all clapped and cheered when the song ended! Kimber and Jerrica took a small bow and continued on with the concert. They played all the songs they played earlier in the garden. It wasn't the Holograms reunion Kimber had wished for but, it was good enough.

They played for over an hour without a single thought about anything but the music. It was incredible! They ended the performance with, "Music is Magic." Ben, Christy, and Stephen gave them a standing ovation! They were simply blown away! They gathered around the two sisters and showered them with praises! "Man! I wish my son could have been here to see that! He'd go crazy! He's a big fan yours you know?" Ben told them. This gave Kimber a great idea! She asked if she could have a magic marker? Christy had one in her pocket. "Here you go Kimber." Kimber picked up the guitar and began writing something on it. When she was finished, she gave the guitar back to Ben. Ben looked at what she wrote. It read, "To a truly outrageous friend! Love, Kimber Benton. Jan. 24, 1990. Kimber took Ben's hand. "Maybe you can sell it, and put your son through college with the money?" Kimber suggested. Tears ran down Ben's face. He was speechless! He propped the guitar against the cell, and hugged Kimber with his face buried in her wavy hair. "Thank you so much Kimber. Thank you." Ben sobbed while still embracing her. Jerrica went over to Christy to talk. "Christy! That was a really nice thing you did for us! Thank you! It was a good thing for Kimber. She needed this so much." "It was an honor hearing the two of you play Jerrica! You have a wonderful voice by the way! You sound just as good as Jem, if not better!" Christy said winking. Christy hugged Jerrica and whispered something in her ear. "Don't worry Jerrica. Your secret is safe with us."

Chapter Fourteen: Jerrica's Request.

When the party was over, Ben took Kimber and Jerrica back to the cell. They could not risk Eddie, the night guard, to know what went on that evening. He may report it to the prison board. That would cause a ton of trouble! They waited for Eddie to arrive. When he finally did. Christy, The Warden, and Ben, went home for the night to try and get some sleep. Both Kimber and Jerrica asked for the sleeping pills that night. Jerrica tucked her sister in like she did the previous night. "Hmm. Last time." Jerrica thought to herself. Before they fell asleep, Jerrica had to ask Kimber a question. It was something that she had on her mind since the garden. "Kimber? Are you still awake?" "Huh? Yeah." "Can you do me a favor sis? Can you tell mom that I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry for the way I treated her the last time I saw her. Can you do that for me sis? Kimber?" Kimber was already fast asleep. Jerrica watched her sleep until the sleeping pills kicked in. Soon, she was asleep too.

Chapter Fifteen: The Last Morning.

The next morning came quickly. It was bitter cold outside and snowing. Jerrica and Kimber were still sleeping when the crew of extra guards started to arrive. Jerrica woke up to the sound of Ben and another unknown guard relieving Eddie from his post. The suicide watch had already started. Jerrica looked at Kimber still sleeping. Jerrica didn't want to wake her. She just wanted to leave her sister in peace a little longer. When the guards closed the large, steel door, Kimber woke up. Jerrica sat with her on her cot. "Hey, sis. How did you sleep?" Kimber rubbed her eyes. "Pretty good I guess." Kimber looked over and noticed the new guard. "Who's that guy Jerrica?" Kimber asked. "Ahh, I don't know Kimber. He was here when I woke up." Like clockwork, Christy was coming in with breakfast. "Good morning ladies! I brought you some breakfast. Belgian waffles!" Christy announced. "Ohh! That sounds good!" Jerrica said while stretching. Kimber agreed! They were starving from not eating dinner last night. They sat and enjoyed their waffles together. Kimber used a generous amount of syrup. Sweets were her favorite! The morning remained peaceful until the main door opened again.

Warden Hardy entered with another man with him. The man was middle aged, balding, with a mustache. He was carrying a doctor's medical bag. Kimber was already feeling uneasy. Christy entered the room next. Warden Hardy looked at Jerrica. "Good morning. Jerrica. Christy is going to take you for a shower now. Kimber. You can take your shower a little later. Right now, I need you to stay here. We just have a bit of business to take care of this morning." The warden explained. Kimber took a deep breath and looked away from them. Jerrica walked over to Kimber and kissed her on the head. "It'll be ok sis. They aren't gonna hurt you. You stay here and I will be back as soon as I can. Okay?" Kimber shook like she had a sudden chill. Jerrica turned to the warden and Christy, and walked out of the cell. She left with Christy, while looking over her shoulder at her sister. The man came into the cell and placed the bag on Jerrica's cot. "Okay now young lady. My name is Dr. Russell. We're just gonna get you checked out here. Don't worry. I don't bite." The doctor said, trying to keep the mood light. Kimber cracked a sarcastic smile at him. She didn't want anyone poking at her but, she complied anyway. The doctor removed some tools from his bag, and started the examination. Kimber sat as still as possible while the doctor checked her temperature, blood pressure,heart, reflexes, eyes, ears, throat, and abdomen. "Alright young lady! All finished. You did just fine!" The doctor then packed his tools, and left the room with the warden, leaving Kimber alone with her thoughts. Ben sensed Kimber needed some cheering up so, he left his post and walked over to her. "Hey cutie! How are you doing today?" Ben greeted her with. Kimber's face brightened a little. "I guess I'm healthy enough to be killed later. How ridiculous!" Kimber grumbled. "My son loved the guitar when I showed it to him last night Kimber! He couldn't believe I got a private concert from the great Kimber Benton! He would not stop asking me questions about you! He thinks I'm like a rock star now or something! Can you believe that?" "That's great Ben! I'm glad he liked it! What kind of questions did he ask you about me?" Kimber asked. "Well, he wanted to know what you're like in person mostly. He asked me if you are as beautiful in person as you are on the album covers?" Kimber started laughing! "And what did you tell him Ben?" Ben crouched down to meet Kimber's blue eyes. "I told him that Kimber Benton is one of the kindest and sweetest and most wonderful people I ever had the privilege of meeting. Oh, and I told him you're really hot in person too." They both erupted in laughter! "Ahh Ben! That's sweet of you! Thanks!"

Chapter Sixteen: The Last Afternoon.

As the morning drew to a close, more unknown staff started to arrive. Jerrica was back in the cell with Kimber, when the warden returned with the strange man from yesterday. The warden let the man in the death chamber again. Kimber began pacing in the cell. She paced the length of the small space, chewing her fingernails. Jerrica got the warden's attention. "Warden Hardy, Do you think we can get my sister out of here for a while? I'm afraid all of these strange people are upsetting her." "I'm sorry Jerrica. I can't do that. Your sister is on suicide watch now. It's just prison regulations. I'm sorry." "Suicide watch!? That's ridiculous! I'm not gonna kill myself! I don't want to die! That's so fucking stupid!" Kimber protested. "We know that Kimber. It's just standard prison procedure. That's all." Warden Hardy reasoned. Just then, there was a noticeable, electrical hum, and the lights dimmed and flickered. Kimber gazed up at the light dimming. She ran to the toilette and threw up her breakfast! Jerrica rushed to her sister's side! Kimber's crying echoed through the entire room! Jerrica gave the warden a look like she was going to kill him! Christy came running when she heard Kimber's cries! "What's going on in here? What's wrong with Kimber?" Christy shouted. When Christy saw the state Kimber was in, she ordered Ben to let her in the cell! Christy helped Jerrica get Kimber off of the floor, and laid her on her cot. The warden dashed to the execution chamber! Everyone heard him screaming at the executioner! "What the fuck do you think you're doing!? You told me everything tested perfectly yesterday! Why the hell are you running more tests!? I don't need the prisoner seeing something like that! You've got that poor girl scared out of her mind now! Don't you pull that shit again without checking with me first! Do you understand me!?" The warden came out of the room and out the main door cursing to himself.

Kimber started yelling out. "No more! I can't take anymore! Just kill me now! It'll be better than sitting here waiting like this! Why are you doing this to me? I don't deserve this! I didn't kill him! I swear I didn't!" Everyone heard Kimber's cries. The entire staff was shaken up badly! "Jerrica! Stay here with her. I'll be right back." Christy said. Christy had Ben let her out, and took off in a hurry! Jerrica held her trembling sister and rocked her back and forth, like she did when Kimber was a baby. "I love you Kimber. I love you." Jerrica repeated over and over. Christy returned promptly! Ben let her in again. Christy noticed that even Ben was crying now. "Jerrica. I need you to stand her up for a second." Jerrica pulled Kimber to her feet, and stood her up. Christy drew a syringe and an alcohol wipe from her pocket. She pulled Kimber's pants down about two inches, swabbed the area, and injected the needle. Kimber relaxed instantly. They laid her back down, and covered her. "She'll sleep for about couple of hours. I didn't know what else to do for her Jerrica." "Thank you Christy." Jerrica said. Christy put her arm around Jerrica. "Let's get you out of here for a little while honey. Kimber will be fine. Let's get you some fresh air, okay?" Jerrica kissed her sister's her head again. "Okay Christy."

Chapter Seventeen: Outside Air.

Christy and Jerrica put on heavy, winter coats, and proceeded to the staff smoking pavilion outside. Christy pulled out a small bottle of whiskey from her coat pocket. She handed it to Jerrica. "Here. You look like you could use a drink." Jerrica normally didn't drink but, she made an exception. She opened the bottle and took a long swig. Jerrica handed the bottle back to Christy. "Thanks. I think I needed that Christy." "Kimber should be a bit more calm when she wakes up Jerrica. I gave her some pretty strong stuff." Christy said. "It doesn't matter Christy. She's still gonna be a handful later tonight. You know that as well as I do. Can't we just...I don't know...sneak her out of here somehow? I have friends in Mexico! We can make it there by morning I bet!" Christy cringed at Jerrica's suggestion. "We can't do that Jerrica. We'll all be convicted of felony charges if we did that. I'd be happy to go to jail to save your sister but, the rest of these guys have families. It wouldn't be right." "I know Christy. You're right. It was foolish of me to think such a thing." "Listen, Jerrica. I think you have to face the fact that Kimber is gonna die in a few more hours. Unless a miracle happens, it is going to happen. I'm sorry but, that's how it is. I hate it too. After it's over with tonight, I decided I'm gonna turn in my resignation to Warden Hardy. I can't do this again. There's no way I can." Snow began falling in large flakes again. There was another storm getting ready to hit. Christy brushed the snow off of herself, and suggested they go back inside. The sun was beginning to set as they got inside. "Christy. Can you tell me what Kimber said she wanted for her last meal? Do you know what she wanted?" "She wants a hot fudge sundae and a peach milk shake." Jerrica smiled with a tear in her eye. "That's my sister. Can I prepare it for her Christy? I know how to make it just the way she always liked it." "You certainly can Jerrica! Come on. I'll take you to the kitchen."

Chapter Eighteen: Last Meal.

Jerrica spent an hour preparing Kimber's last meal. She carefully attended to every ingredient and detail. She finished by sprinkling a generous amount of nuts on the sundae before placing it in the fridge along with the milk shake. She figured Kimber would be waking up soon. She wanted to be there when she did. Jerrica made it back to the cell just as Kimber was waking. Jerrica went to her. "Hey. How you doin' kiddo?" Jerrica gently asked. Kimber was still a bit dazed. "What happened Jerrica? I feel funny. I'm so hungry." Kimber said in a groggy voice. "Well, I guess you're in luck sis! It's almost time for dinner." Jerrica said. "Dinner? Really? I was asleep that long? I had the strangest dream. I dreamed mom was calling for me. She was calling for me to come home for dinner." Jerrica gasped a little. "Kimber. Maybe mom is trying to tell you that she is waiting for you. I think she is sis." Kimber's eyes softened. "Yeah Jerrica. I think you're right. Listen. I'm going to try to stay strong. I don't want to put you through much more of this sis. I promise I'll keep myself together for as long as I can. When the time comes, I want you to wait out here and pray for me. Will you do that for me Jerrica?" "You bet I will Kimber! Whatever you want. I'm here for you. I love you." "I love you too Jerrica."

The door opened to the room again. Christy and the warden were bringing dinner. They delivered it to the cell, and waited for Kimber's approval of her last meal. "Whoa! This is exactly how I wanted it! Thanks you guys!" She ate and drank every last drop of it. She finished by letting out a small belch while rubbing her tummy. "That was the best meal I ever ate. Thank you for making it for me Jerrica. I know your the one who made it. No one else knows how to make an extra thick, peach shake like you!" Jerrica hugged Kimber. "You're welcome sis. I'm so glad you enjoyed it."

Chapter Nineteen: Preparations.

Warden Hardy and Christy returned when they were sure Kimber was finished eating. Ben opened the cell for them. Kimber looked at them and sighed. "Kimber. Christy is going to take you for a nice shower now. When you get back, there are a couple things we need to do in preparation for later. Okay?" Kimber put her head down and went with Christy to the shower room. Jerrica and the warden stayed behind. "Jerrica. Now would be a good time to lay out Kimber's dress for her. You can help her put it on when are finished preparing her." "Yes Warden. No problem." The shower room was particularly chilly. Kimber began moving towards her usual stall. Christy handed her some fresh towels and the hair dryer but, no new uniform. "Kimber. I need you to keep a towel wrapped around yourself when you get out. I'll come back in when I hear the dryer turn off." "Alright Christy." Kimber's voice starting to shake. Kimber did as Christy told her to. She dried herself off, tossed the wet towel on the counter, and wrapped a dry one around herself. She wasn't sure why they wanted her to do this, but she was trying her best to cooperate. Christy came back in when Kimber turned off the dryer. She was holding a folded, blue, paper exam gown. "Alright Kimber. I need to put this on you now. You won't have to wear it for long." "But, I want to wear the dress Jerrica brought for me!" Kimber protested. "You can wear the dress Kimber. You just need to wear this until they are finished getting you ready." Kimber did not like the sound of that at all. She had no choice though. She had to go along with whatever they said.

Christy put the gown on Kimber and fastened the ties in the back. They then met Ben outside the shower room. Ben led them back to the holding room. When they got to the room, there was a folding chair in the middle of the room with a sheet of plastic under it. There was also a cart with what looked like electric razors on it. There were four new guards in the room now too! Kimber's legs froze. Christy and Ben helped her to the chair and sat her down. Jerrica was standing in the cell. The warden ordered her to stay put and not interfere. "Wha...what are you gonna do to me? I don't like this!" Kimber pleaded. Christy put a hand on Kimber's shoulder. "It's alright Kimber. Just relax and stay still. This will just take a minute." Christy said in a gentle tone. Kimber sat there with her hands tightly folded in her lap. It was all she could do to keep her knees from knocking. The four guards then began the process of shaving Kimber's arms and legs. Kimber tried to concentrate on Jerrica in the cell by looking into her warm eyes. After her legs and arms were shaved clean, one of the guards picked up a pair of scissors from the cart. He walked behind Kimber where she could not see him anymore. She wondered what he was getting ready to do? Suddenly, she heard a few snip snips and watched her beautiful red hair fall to the floor! "What are you doing that for? Tell him to stop! Please don't cut my hair off!" Kimber cried out. Christy put her hands over Kimber's clasped hands in her lap. "It's okay Kimber. They are almost finished. Just be still." Christy said. More clumps of red hair fell to the floor around the chair. The guard then took a small, cordless shaver and smoothed out the patch on top of Kimber's head.

All of a sudden, they all started to hear the sound of water trickling on plastic. Christy looked down to see that Kimber was urinating on herself! Jerrica looked away in tears. Now her sister was being humiliated! It was horrible to watch! When the guard completed his work, Kimber was allowed to stand up. No one knew what to do next? "For Christ's sake people! Will someone hand me a towel or something please!?" Christy shouted. She walked Kimber away from the urine puddle she was standing in quickly. Kimber was shaking and crying. Ben fetched a towel from the cart and handed it to Christy. Christy wiped off Kimber's feet, legs, and backside with the towel. She dropped the towel, and went over to the cart. "Alright honey, I have to put this on you now." Kimber looked to see that Christy was getting an adult diaper from the cart. Kimber started shaking her head no. "What's that for? Why would I need one of those? Please don't make me wear a diaper Christy! Please!" Kimber pleaded. "I'm sorry Kimber. You have to wear it. It's necessary." Christy explained. Ben held Kimber still, and turned his head while Christy lifted the wet gown, and put the diaper on Kimber. "Okay Kimber. You're all done sweetie. You can go back to your cell now." Christy said in her best nurturing tone. Kimber reached back and touched her head where it was shaved. She looked at her hair on the floor and frowned at Ben. "Don't tell your son about this part Ben." Kimber said.

Jerrica welcomed Kimber back to the cell with open arms! Jerrica didn't care that she was getting urine all over herself. She just wanted to hold her sister, and save her from this humiliation. The warden brought Jerrica a sponge and a fresh towel to clean her sister up with. The warden then ordered everyone out of the room to give Kimber some privacy. Jerrica tore the drenched gown off Kimber. Kimber covered her naked breasts with her arms. She was shaking wildly. She couldn't hold her composure no matter how hard she tried. Jerrica wet the sponge in the sink, and proceeded to clean Kimber properly. Jerrica dried her off and helped her over to the cot where her dress was waiting. Jerrica picked up the dress and pulled it over Kimber's head. It had a single plastic button in the back. Jerrica snapped it together and tied the sash around Kimber's waist in a large bow. The soft, satin fabric felt comforting and cool on Kimber's body. It still smelled like Starlight Mansion. Jerrica straitened her sister's hair a little. "You look so beautiful sis. I'm so proud of you! Mom and dad would be too. You are the bravest person I know Kimber. I love you!" "I love you too sis. I tried to hold it together for you but, I'm not sure I can anymore. I'm just so scared right now Jerrica." Kimber whimpered.

Chapter Twenty: Dead Hologram Walking.

Christy returned with a paper cup of water. She handed it to Jerrica through the bars. "I brought some sedative tablets for you Kimber. We usually give you a choice as to whether or not you want them but, I really think you need them." Christy said. Jerrica held her hand out for the tablets. Christy dropped two white pills in Jerrica's hand. Jerrica handed them to Kimber. Kimber put them in her mouth, and drank some of the water. Her hands were shaking so badly that she spilled half of the water. "They will start working very soon. They are fast acting." Christy told them. "Thank you Christy. You're wonderful!" Jerrica said. "I'm leaving you two alone for the moment. The sedative should start working soon. But Jerrica, when I come back, it'll be time. Just so you understand that." Jerrica nodded solemnly. Kimber looked so lost. "Jerrica." "Yes Kimber?" "Can you hold me the way mom used to until it's time?" "Sure sis." They sat down next to each other on the cot and Kimber laid down in Jerrica's lap. Jerrica held her baby sister in her arms for the last time. Jerrica gently brushed through Kimber's hair with her fingertips. Jerrica felt Kimber's muscles already beginning to relax. The sedative was taking hold now. Kimber's breathing was slowing down as well. "Thank goodness." Jerrica thought. Kimber laid in her sister's arms silently. They both waited for their time together to run out.

About fifteen minutes later, they heard the dreaded sound of the door opening. Warden Hardy, Christy, and Ben entered the room. Kimber and Jerrica held their breaths as Ben unlocked the cell door. Warden Hardy came in with a look of utter sadness on his face. "Kimber Benton. Will you step foreword?" He asked with tears in his voice. Kimber sat up and looked into Jerrica's eyes. "I guess this is it sis." Kimber said. They hugged each other one last time tightly. Jerrica kept her arms wrapped around Kimber as they walked out of the cell. "You have to let her go now Jerrica." The warden said. Jerrica loosened her grip on Kimber and let her go. She kissed Kimber on the cheek one last time. Christy took her place on Kimber's left side. Ben took his place on the right side. They held Kimber under her arms with one hand each. "Thank you for being so good to me. I love you guys." Kimber told them. Both Christy and Ben were fighting hard to hold the tears back! Neither one was able to speak a word. They began their walk to the death chamber with Warden Hardy leading the way. Jerrica watched as Kimber disappeared, as they escorted her through the door. Jerrica dropped to her knees and began praying for her sister.

The chamber was a small cinder block room. It had a glass window on one side that housed the witness area. Across from the window sat the chair. It was a solid oak chair with several leather straps attached to it with a padded head rest. Kimber's breathing was becoming more labored now. Fear swept through her body like ice! There was a guard on either side of the chair waiting in a military stance. The executioner stood behind the chair. Ben looked over at Christy. "Just a little ways more Kimber. Come on. It's okay." Ben told her. They walked Kimber the rest of the way to the chair and sat her in it. The executioner reached from behind, and pulled Kimber by the under arms, into an upright position. The other two guards began their task of securing her to the chair with the leather straps. Kimber looked down and watched the straps slowly envelop her trembling body like snakes. When the guard tightened the chest strap, Kimber jumped! "Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! Stop!" Kimber cried in pain from her broken ribs! Ben quickly stepped in! "Hey! Be careful! She has some broken ribs on that side!" Not wanting any problems, the guard loosened the strap just enough for it not to hurt Kimber. After all the straps were in place, the executioner began connecting the electrodes to Kimber's body. He clamped heavy cuffs to Kimber's legs first, and then to her upper arms. They felt cold and wet from the saline solution they were soaked in. They were also very tight. Then the man attached a thick electrical cable to each cuff. When he was finished, he nodded to the warden.

Christy couldn't watch anymore! She turned her head away and exited the chamber! Jerrica was in hysterics by now. Christy rushed to her and put her arms around her. "Is it over yet Christy?" "No Jerrica. Not yet." Jerrica began crying again. Inside the chamber, the witnesses watched anxiously as the warden read the death warrant. "Kimber Benton. You have been found guilty of the capital crime of murder, by the state of California. You have been sentenced to death in the electric chair. Is there anything you would like to say before your sentence is carried out?" The warden held a microphone up to Kimber and waited. Kimber looked out at all the witnesses in the box. She swallowed a hard gulp, and began her last words. "I just want to say that I did not murder Eric Raymond. No matter what I have been found guilty of, or what you all may think? I swear that I am innocent. I want to thank everyone on staff here for being so nice to me. You all made these last few days so wonderful for me. Thank you." Kimber looked up at Warden Hardy indicating she was finished. He nodded back at her. He signaled for the blinds to be closed to the witness area. The witnesses would not be permitted to watch the actual execution take place.

Once the blinds were closed, Ben and the warden walked up to Kimber. They each held one of her hands gently. They both noticed sweat seeping through Kimber's dress. She was shaking and taking very quick, short breaths. "This is it Kimber. We are all so sorry we couldn't do more for you. I assure you it will be over with quickly." The warden assured her. Ben leaned over and kissed her goodbye on the cheek. They then stepped away to allow the executioner to finish. A leather mask was placed over Kimber's face that fastened to the head rest. Then, he placed a wet sponge on her bald patch, and clamped it down with the cap. Another strap came under her chin and was pulled tightly. The man connected the cable to the electrode and double checked all the connections. Kimber felt herself loose some of her bodily functions in the diaper. She sat in her own mess and waited for the jolt.

The executioner stood at the large switch on the wall next to a red telephone. It was up to Warden Hardy now. He had to give the order to the executioner. He took out a hankerchief and wiped the tears from his face. He didn't know if he would be able to get the words passed his tightened throat. He looked over at the executioner who now had his hand on the switch. Suddenly! The telephone rang! Everyone, including Kimber, jumped! The warden quickly answered it! Everyone listened closely! "Yes sir. No not yet. Yes sir. I understand. Thank you sir." The warden hung up the phone and gave the executioner the order to stand down. They couldn't believe it! The governor had called off the execution! Christy and Jerrica were in the next room when the warden swung the door open! "Christy! Get in here now! We need your help! Hurry!" Christy had no clue what was happening! She left Jerrica's side and ran into the chamber! Jerrica could hear a commotion coming from the room! "Oh no! Something went wrong. This is horrible! Poor Kimber!" She cried to herself. Christy was filled with relief when she heard the news. "Christy! Come on! Help me get her out of that damn chair!" Ben demanded. Everyone helped undo the straps and electrodes to free Kimber. When they removed the face mask, they saw that Kimber had fainted! Ben lifted her into his arms, and carried her out of the room. Jerrica burst into loud screams when Ben came out holding her sister! "What's going on Ben!? Is she alive!? Tell me what's happening please!" Jerrica cried out.

Ben laid Kimber in Jerrica's arms. "The governor called. He canceled the execution! We don't know why yet though. She'll be ok Jerrica. I think she just fainted." Jerrica cried tears of joy while hugging and kissing her sister! "Oh, thank you God. Thank you!" She repeated. Christy came running in! She grabbed a blanket and helped Jerrica get the soiled diaper off of Kimber. They got the diaper off and Christy threw it to the side. They then wrapped Kimber up in the blanket. Jerrica was caressing her sister's head lovingly when Kimber woke up. Kimber looked exhausted. "What happened? Where am I? Am I dead? Is it finally done?" Kimber struggled to ask. "No sweetie. You're not dead. The governor stopped the execution. You're going to be just fine now. Just rest. We should have more details when the warden comes back. He went to call the governor back to find out more information." Christy said. Kimber grinned with relief in her big blue eyes. Ben came back as soon as he could. He was anxious to see how Kimber was. He knelt down next to her with Jerrica and Christy. "How are you feeling rock star?" Ben joked. Kimber smiled and sat up. "Well, Ben. I think I can go for some more of those waffles right about now." They all burst into laughter!

Chapter Twenty-One: Innocent.

Warden Hardy finally returned from his phone call with the governor. They were very curious as to why the execution was halted. The warden explained. "Well, you'll never believe this but, earlier today the Los Angeles police arrested a man for double homicide. He had been on the run for months before they caught him. They got him to confess to multiple murders including Eric Raymond's murder. The man apparently was working for Raymond at the time. They were planning to bug the phones in Jerrica's office that day. I suppose they thought they might find out who Jem was that way? They got into a heated argument over something, and the man stabbed Raymond. He said he snuck out of the office just before Kimber got off of the elevator. The man goes by the name of, Zipper if that means anything to you?" Kimber rose to her feet in excitement. "You mean, I...I...can go home now? That's it?" "Yes Kimber. After we do some paperwork, you can go home." Kimber leapt into the air! "Yay! I can't wait! Jerrica. Did you bring extra clothes I can borrow? My dress has had it, and orange is just not my color." Jerrica laughed at her sister. "I think I have just the thing for you sis! Come out to my car with me and give me a hand." Kimber was so happy! She had a new lease on life now!

Kimber followed Jerrica out to the visitor parking lot to an unexpected surprise! The snow storm! There was at least half a foot of snow on the ground and it was still coming down! "Wow Jerrica! Do you believe this? It's so beautiful and peaceful!" Kimber gushed. "It sure is sis! But, there's just one problem. How are we gonna get out of here now? Oh well. We'll figure something out. Unless you would rather spend the night here?" Jerrica said with a devious grin. "Yuck! No thank you." Kimber responded back. "Come on Kimber. Help me get my bag from my car before we freeze to death. I'll figure something out while you're getting dressed." They retrieved the suitcase from Jerrica's car and hurried back inside. "Brrr. I changed my mind. I don't think I like snow anymore." Kimber whined. Jerrica stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Oh, you're never satisfied with anything." Kimber smiled and kicked Jerrica in the ass! They laughed, and pulled the clothes out of the suitcase. Kimber chose a pink turtle neck and some blue jeans from the selection. "Okay Kimber. Why don't you go to the shower room and change. Take another shower too! You stink!" "Shut up! You stink!" "Butt hole!" "Stupid head!" They carried on with their playful insults all the way down the hallway just like they they did when they were younger. It was feeling more like old times again.

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Aftermath.

Kimber got showered and dressed as fast as she could. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail to cover the bald spot. The feelings of sheer terror she had before, were replaced with joy and hope. When she re-joined the others in the cell room, she saw there was a new face in the crowd. It was a young boy around eighteen years old, with purple, spiked hair. It was Ben's son. Kimber tilted her head and joined them. Ben approached Kimber first. "Hey Kimber. There is someone here I want you to meet. This my son Jeremy I told you so much about." Kimber shook the boy's hand and smiled at him. "Hello Jeremy! It's great to meet you finally! Your dad is such a great guy! He told me all about you!" Jeremy started blushing a bit. "Thanks Ms. Benton, or I mean Kimber! It's great to meet you too! I'm a huge fan of yours! I have all of your albums! I'm even thinking about learning guitar again because of you!" Jeremy exclaimed. "That's outrageous Jeremy! How did you get here with that storm outside Jeremy? Did you risk your life out there just to come here to meet me? After what your dad did for me, I would have come to your house to meet you if he asked me?" Jerrica interrupted. "Actually, Jeremy came up in his truck. Ben called him to come pick us up when I told him about the storm. We all agree that we don't want to spend the night here." Kimber was touched. "Really? You guys did that for me?" "Sure Kimber! I would have done anything to help you!" Jeremy said.

Kimber looked down and remembered she was still carrying her dress. She pulled the satin sash off of it, and tied it around Jeremy's wrist and kissed him on the cheek. Jeremy's face turned bright red. Kimber put her arm around Jeremy. "Well I guess that makes you my date for the evening Jeremy! What do ya say we get out of here and get something to eat? I'm famished! I had a long day ya know?" With that, they all piled into Jeremy's truck. They stopped at a nearby, all night, diner. Kimber ordered waffles, ice cream, and a cheeseburger. She ate it all! After Kimber was finished gorging herself, she turned to Jerrica. "So what now sis? You feel up to a Holograms reunion or what?" "I think that's the best idea I ever heard Kimber! We will have to hire a whole new crew to help us though. All the old crew members moved on to other bands by now. Do you know anyone that may be looking for a new job Kimber?" Jerrica said while smiling at Christy and Ben. Ben and Christy accepted the offer. Jerrica called Aja, Shana, and Raya the next morning. They could not believe Jerrica's tale of Kimber being pardoned! They jumped at the idea of a reunion! Jerrica hired them on full time. She and Riot, re-signed the Holograms to a new contract, and a five album deal with a new reunion tour. Kimber lived with Jerrica in her apartment until the tour started. It wasn't Starlight Mansion but, it didn't matter anymore. The night before the other Holograms came back, Kimber had a thought. "Sis I've been thinking. I think it should be Jerrica and the Holograms this time. You don't need Jem anymore. You won't need to hide anymore. Just tell the world finally already! It'll be great! Trust me." "You're right sis. I think that's exactly what we will do. Jerrica and the Holograms. Hmm. I think I like the sound of that!" "Outrageous!"

THE END.

I do not claim any ownership to the Jem characters. They belong exclusively to Hasbro and Sunbow. Thanks for reading if you made it all the way through my story! This is my first time so be gentle but, honest. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
